Numerous perspective
by CrimsonWings28
Summary: Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.Some include mpreg!Rated K .
1. Fairytale

**A/N:** I recently got interested in Eyeshield 21 and here is my first ES21 fic. And for those who read my "End of the war, beginning of a new life!" and my "T'as dis cadeau?" fiction will not be updated soon, it's only a temporary hiatus. Chap 6 and Chap 4 of both story are on my old hard disk and it's not connected to my pc, and I don't know when I'll have these chaps, but promise as soon as I have them I'll post immediately.

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning:** Mpreg

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title:** Fairytale

**Definition of title:**_an interesting but highly implausible story; often told as an excuse_

"They got married, had a lot of children and lived happily ever after."

Looking back Sena knew that their relationship had nothing of a fairytale. After all what fairytale had THE Hell Commander as the prince charming?!

Then again, the man is a good husband and a good father, thought Sena eyeing fondly their five year old son and their two month old daughter.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**It's short but hopes you will like it!

**Review!**


	2. Seme and uke

**A/N:** Here's Chap 2. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, even if there's only two. Waaaaaa…

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning:** Crossover with D-Gray Man

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21 or D-Gray Man!

* * *

**Title:** Seme and uke

**Definition of title:** _The two participants in a yaoi relationship are often referred to as __seme__ and __uke__. Though gay males are often referred to in English as "tops" or "bottoms," seme and uke are more nearly analogous to "pitcher" and "catcher." The seme and uke are often drawn in the bishōnen style and are "highly idealized", blending both masculine and feminine qualities. The seme is often depicted as the stereotypical male of anime and manga culture: restrained, physically powerful, and/or protective. The uke usually has softer, androgynous, feminine features with bigger eyes and a smaller build, and is often physically weaker than the seme. _

Strangely enough being an uke seem to run in the family. Both Sena and his cousin Allen Walker were ukes, the cute, adorable and completely molestable (is that even a word?) type.

And it did not stop here. No, it would seem that both of them have the same taste in guy too, dominant, possessive, overprotective and perverts. For Sena, he was content to submit to one Hiruma Youichi, while Allen prefer the oh so loving presence of Kanda Yuu.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Dress

**A/N:** Here's another chap. I know that each chapter is short, but I wanted to use only few sentences to convey what my imagination is about. (It just sounds lame.) If you don't want me to post anymore chapters just tell.

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title:** Dress

**Definition of title:**_a one-piece garment for a woman; has skirt and bodice_

Hiruma appreciate the view when Sena had to wear a frilly dress for a whole after losing a bet with Suzuna. But still, he would have preferred to be the only one to see that!

"Hmmm, I'll have to make sure they 'forget' that. Ke ke ke…"

It would seem that a little kitten would not be walking or running for two or three more days.

* * *

**A/N:** Feel free to ask what you want in a chap or you could give a title and I'll make a one shot with it. I'll do only Hiruma/Sena, Agon/Sena or Hiruma/Sena/Argon pairing. See ya!

**Review!**


	4. Eyes

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title:** Eyes

**Definition of title_:_**_ The organ of sight,**Idioms: catch someone's eye:** to draw or attract someone's attention,**have eyes only for: **to want no other person or thing but,** make eyes at:** to gaze flirtatiously or amorously at._

Hiruma Youichi was not the type of guy to fall in love, much less a durable relationship. For him it was just sex. That was until he drowned in coffee-brown eyes. Kurita would often catch his friend making eyes at the small running back and smiled softly, hoping that Sena will be able to make the Devil happy, well as happy as he can be!

On day, glancing at the chibi, Hiruma realize that he'd been trying to catch the small boy's eyes and knew he have eyes only for him. And hell, he would do anything to make Sena Kobayakawa his. YA-HA!

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Relationship

**A/N:**Here's chap 5 and thanks for the reviews!

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title:**Relationship

**Definition of title:**_Relationship a state of connectedness between people (especially an emotional connection)_

Many would think that a relationship between Hiruma and Sena would not be normal. One was the Hell Commander while the other was such an angel. How surprised they would be if they knew that they were like some other couple. They had their fight, the makeup sex, and their good and bad moment. But the best, their love for each other and also unlike many their relationship was meant to last.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Silence

**A/N: **This one shot is really really really short, hope none of you mind.

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Silence

**Definition of title:** _**noun**__: Absences of any sound or noise_

It's often said that some silence said more than a conversation could. And both Hiruma and Sena knew that it was true. They did not need words to express their feelings, they just needed each other.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Scars

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Scars

**Definition of title:**_scar__, mark, cicatrice:__ a mark left (usually on the skin) by the healing of injured tissue_

Being an American football player was not safe. For someone with a small built like Sena, he was easily injured. But it was still odd to everyone, when asked which bruises sting the most; he would always reply with a smile and a blushing face that it was those he had around the neck.

His teammates will eye him strangely, trying to figure out how he could have had them during a match, while Hiruma will harbor a proud and satisfy look, thinking how those scars (he does have sharp teeth!) look good on his Kitten!

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Love

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Love

**Definition of title:**_be enamored or in love with; a deep feeling of sexual desire and attraction_

For many, love was significant of butterflies in the stomach, blushing around the special one and mostly involved sweet kisses.

When it comes to Hiruma and Sena it also includes that but it was mainly bruising kisses, quick and passionate moments steal when Mamori and their teammates were not around. Well that's when they are at school; it's another story when they're home.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Kitten

**A/N:** It's really really really short!

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Kitten

**Definition of title:** _the young of a cat_

To Hiruma, Sena was like a kitten, even more when he was curled up around him after their exhausting activities.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Love song

**A/N: **Well thanks for the reviews!

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Love song

**Definition of title:** _a song about love or expressing love for another person_

Seriously, there was no way in hell, that he, HIRUMA YOUICHI would sing a love song to his small running back! Even though Sena was so cute with his big coffee-brown eyes; looking pleadingly up at him and pouting cutely.

_After singing…_

'Well damn, his kitten sure knew how to manipulate him…'

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Time

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Time

**Definition of title:** _A nonspatial continuum in which events occur in apparently irreversible succession from the past through the present to the future. An interval separating two points on this continuum; a duration._

'It was just a matter of time before both Hiruma and Sena got together', thought kurita.

Both had been exchanging heated glance (on Hiruma's side) and blushing while being at the end at said heated glance (that's clearly pure and innocent Sena).

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Beautiful

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena. Some include mpreg!

**Warning: **Mpreg

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Beautiful

**Definition of title:** _pleasing to senses: very pleasing and impressive to look at, listen to, touch, smell, or taste_

Coming back home after a long day at his office, Hiruma was intent on taking a shower, eating a bite and going straight to bed.

Entering his room, he was met with a beautiful sight. His heavily pregnant 'wife' and his two year old son, basking in the afternoon sunlight, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Imagine a pregnant Sena. Soooo cute!**

**Review!**


	13. Jealousy

**A/N: **Thus far it is the longest chapter I have written for Numerous perspective**.**

**Summary:**Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena. Some include mpreg!

**Warning: **Mamori-hate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title:** Jealousy

**Definition of title:** _NOUN jealous: jealous feelings or behavior 2. Jealous impulse: an instance of feeling jealous_

It had been a year and she had not known up until now that Hiruma and Sena had been going out. From then on, Mamori tried as hard as she could to get those two apart. She did not cared anymore about Sena, and would willingly hurt him for having taken Hiruma away from her. Fortunately nothing she'd done have worked. Due to Mamori less than subtle attempt to break them apart, Hiruma had kicked her out of the football club. None had complained they came to hate Mamori, even Monta, after seeing how cruel she could be. Hiruma was just plain furious, no one had the right to hurt his kitten. And he, unknown to everyone, made her go through hell, literally!

Mamori should have known; jealousy is an ugly thing.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, it a bit longer that I originally wrote it but well hopes you like it! I'm really satisfy about this chapter.

**Review!**


	14. Snow

**A/N: **This chapter specially made for the festive period.

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena. Some include mpreg!

**Warning: **Mpreg

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Snow

**Definition of title:** _ice crystal flakes: water vapor in the atmosphere that has frozen into ice crystals and falls to the ground in the form of flakes_

During winter, it was a real pleasure for Hiruma to play out in the snow with his family. Seeing his Sena and their twin surrounded with the white substance was always heart-warming moment. Even for a demon like him.

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Christmas

**A/N: **This chapter is especially for Christmas!

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena. Some include mpreg!

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Christmas

**Definition of title:** _festival celebrating birth of Jesus Christ: a Christian festival marking the birth of Jesus Christ. December 25._

Who in their right mind would have thought that Hiruma Youichi, Hell Commander and most demoniac human the earth have ever bear, would one day be celebrating Christmas willingly and happily with a family of his own? Seriously, it sounds really ridiculous. But then again, there's always an atmosphere around Christmas period that'll make miracle happen.

**

* * *

**

**Review!**


	16. Innocence

**A/N: **In a few days we'll be in 2010, so much to do and not enough time… my hair will probable turn white…_Sign…_and thanks for the reviews!

**Summary:**Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena. Some include mpreg!

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Innocence

**Definition of title:** _artlessness: the quality of innocent naiveté; purity: the state of being unsullied by sin or moral wrong; lacking a knowledge of evil_

It had been a while now that they were dating. And even after all they have done together, Sena still kept an air of innocence around him, mused Sam.

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Cute

**A/N: **Well, I would like to wish you a merry Christmas (even if it's a bit late) and a happy new year. May 2010 bring you lot of happiness, success and most important of all, to all authors out there may this new year give you lots of inspiration for your stories mainly for yaoi goodness. Kisses!

**Summary:**Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena. Some include mpreg!

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Cute

**Definition of title: **_Delightfully pretty or dainty._

Youichi had to admit. Even for a fifteen year old, Sena was rather cute in a bunny suit.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo short! See you next year, oh wait, it tomorrow!

**Review!**


	18. Life

**A/N: **_sniff…_2010 is here and holidays end in two days for me. Waaaaaaa

**Summary:**Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena. Some include mpreg!

**Warning: **female Sena

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Life

**Definition of title:** _a characteristic state or mode of living; "social life"; "city life"; "real life" . T__he experience of being alive; the course of human events and activities_

For Hiruma Youichi, life has not been kind. As far as he could remember, his mother was often sick, it had started after he was born, and he would try his best to make her feel better. He was what could be called a mama's boy. His father on the other side was always busy at his office. He'd got out early and came back really late and little Youichi who was always awake, would hear his moving around the house. Things go on like that up until his father came home smelling cheap perfume.

From that moment he lost the little respect he had for the man. When his mother found out, it was a blow to her already weak state. Youichi never forgave his father and blame him for his mother's death. From that moment on, Hiruma Youichi the Hell Commander was born, as soon as he got enough money he bought himself a house, putting as much space between his father and him. On the way to adulthood he tossed away his trust in human kind. Using everyone he could as slaves.

That was until his path cross that of an angel, the best running back he could have in his team. The small girl slowly made her way into his heart. She reminded him of his mother beautiful, loving and caring and one of few to really. But unlike his mother she had a strong determination and he knew she'd fight for him live for him and love him. She was the one for him. The only one. And on this beautiful day she agreed to be his, forever.

* * *

**Review!**


	19. Teddy Bear

******A/N:** it's been a long time since I've posted so forgive me here's 2 new chap and it's rather it's short.

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Teddy Bear

**Definition of title:** _Often __shortened __to:__**teddy **__a __stuffed __toy __bear __made __from __soft __or __fluffy__ material_

The first time he became a father, Hiruma Youichi bought for his new-born son a fluffy coffee-brown teddy bear. Hoping it will keep his child company in his crib while his mother was elsewhere occupied. Years later his son still had the worn out teddy Sena (named after his mother), who saw most of the wonderful moments of the family and it's new additions.

* * *

**Review!**


	20. Car

**Summary:** Small unconnected one shots on Eyeshield 21, some might include crossover with D-Gray Man. Pairing Hiruma/Sena.

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21!

* * *

**Title: **Car

**Definition of title:**_An __automobile._

Sena just knew, Hiruma's new car was only another excuse to spend time away from the team and overbearing managers'. Hopefully the seats were comfy.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
